Trading Treasures
Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Skully *Cubby *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Queen Coralie *Orange Octopus *Pirate Princess *Cecilia Plot Queen Coralie arrives on Pirate Island needing the assistance of Jake and his crew in locating her Golden Glam-Shell.Skully recalls seeing the Octopus admiring a shiny shell in Tentacle Bay Queen Coralie ask the young pirate crew to retrieve the Glam-Shell for her sense she still had to prepare for her Fin and Frolic dance party held at Mermaid Lagoon. Jake and his crew soon set sail for Never Land,once on the island Jake and his crew journey through the Never Land Jungle to Tentacle Bay unaware Captain Hook and his scurvy crew overhear Jake mentioning the Glam-Shell belongs to Queen Coralie, Hook knew the treasure most be of great value if the mermaid queen desired it,he most claim the shell for himself.Using his spyglass Hook spot the golden treasure in the tentacle of the Octopus who has been admiring his newly discovered golden treasure.Jake and his crew soon arrive in Tentacle Bay they offer various items but the octopus refuses.Seeing how the Octopus enjoys the shiny shell the young pirates offer to trade it for a diamond from the Pirate Princess much to the delight of the Octopus.While Jake and his crew set sail to Pirate Princess Island to retrieve the diamond,Captain Hook made his move the captain attempt to swipe the shell he finds himself in the grasp of the octopus who slings Hook around like a rag doll tossing him back onto the shore of the bay. Meanwhile on Pirate Princess Island the Pirate Princess and Cecilia were preparing for Queen Coralie's Fin and Frolic dance party when Jake and his crew pay her a visit. The young pirate team ask the Pirate Princess for a diamond to trade the Octopus for the Golden Glam-Shell.The princess regrets to inform her friends that her diamonds are currently kept in the Lands Beyond the Never Sea but she still has one but Cecilia was planing on wearing it to Queen Coralie's party.Cecilia trades the diamond for Izzy's seashell necklaces. Back in Tentacle Bay Captain Hook refuses to let the octopus stand in his way and treasure but the result was the same even with the assistance of his bumbling crew the octopus toss Hook and his crew deep into the jungle.Jake and his crew soon return to Tentacle Bay with the diamond but as Jake and the octopus were in the middle of their trade Hook swoops in and manage to steal both treasures, this is short lived as Hook gloats the captain and his crew are captured yet again by the octopus who begins juggling the pirate crew.Seeing their chance to save Glam-Shell Izzy used her pixie dust granting the octopus flight who drops Hook and his crew back into the sea to flee,finally allowing Jake and his crew to trade for the Glam-Shell. Jake and his soon return the Golden Glam-Shell to Queen Coralie allowing the Fin and Frolic dance party to begin. Captain Hook last seen sulking while the rest of his crew are dancing to the tune of the music coming from the Fin and Frolic dance party.Unknown to Captain Hook the Octopus creeps aboard the Jolly Roger forcing Captain Hook to dance with him to music heard from Queen Coralie's Fin and Frolic dance party. Screenshots Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures01.jpg Hook&Octopus-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess &Cecilia-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew with the Octopus-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures02.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3